


Why Do You Stay?  Kyoya, Tamaki Interlude Continued ||   OHSHC

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [11]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best laid traps, Dreams and Nightmares, Feels, First time?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, French explains it all, I should have been drunk when I wrote this, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Pining, The Shadow King Wakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: Kyoya knew he was being watched. Mori-Senpai had said as much.Once voyeur, he became the viewed.Now add a question from the lounging Monarch.When had his world become so jumbled?The irony of these moments was not lost on his spinning mind. A near mute man held him with only words. Was he hostage? No.Part 2 of 3
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Why Do You Stay?  Kyoya, Tamaki Interlude Continued ||   OHSHC

Part 2

## Why Do You Stay?

**[The Stage]**

The time for ransom, for bargains was past.  
The price was paid in trust.  
Their eyes had met enough.  
Kyoya would not break that pact, nor would the man who knew.  


Time! Time and Tamaki.  
The one who never questioned his methods  
Suddenly  
Was asking so much more.  


_Did he hear the sound of something breaking? No.  
He felt dreams coalesce, hammering to be true_ Panic ebbed and rose.  
No. Just, No.

He was called to answer somehow.  
But with what? 

So many things can happen in a second or two. 

The slight sound of keyboard stopped. His hands  
Were unoccupied, empty, clenched, knowing this time  
He was watched, the statue in the corner his reminder.

There was only so long that he could look his laptop, it  
Perched on this tiny table, one of the few constants  
He could manage in the ever-shifting world of  
Expensive props,  
Distractions, delights  
And false hopes.

Kyoya had to move soon, he knew.

Time! If he could truly buy time, he would  
Never question or calculate the cost—

Time to break so many silences, time  
To act, to speak alliances—

He needed the right words to say

“Teach me how to trust you”

And

“Will you let me love you?”  
……

_“If I answer truly, may I stay?”_

……  
**____________Something Continues____________**

II.  
Tamaki sat up, corrected him clearly— 

“No, Kyoya. Why do you stay _with me_?”

His King stayed seated there, on patterned pillows  
Resolute,  
Upright,  
Turned and  
Taut as a hunter’s bow

Eyes sought some true response  
From Kyoya,  
From that dark and  
Downturned head,  
Half-hidden  
By the laptop.

Everything in Tamaki spoke sincerity— 

Sloped spine twisted slightly forward,  
Leaning, open, those  
Effortless shoulders  
Held him with their angle,  
Arms tensed,  
His muscles strangely still.

The air around Tamaki trembled with waiting  
But gave nothing away.

His graceful neck did not nod or bow  
As that brilliant explosion  
Of blonde on his head  
Angled up, stayed fixed,  
His face was set.

The day had left golden stubble  
Across his chin, along his jaw  
Strange, the things that  
Kyoya saw. 

A ray of setting sun lit up those brows, unknit  
But asking, almost begging in their curve  
What his lips no longer spoke. 

Tamaki.  
No taunting would distract him now.

He had asked again,  
Made his question plain. 

He would stay among the pillows ...which were first purchased  
For their Arabian Nights theme, but  
Had proven so popular that they were often  
Out. Very good value for money,  
They were... Kyoya hushed the clatter in his mind.

Tamaki did not speak again. He  
Was patient.  
_(Was this another dream? No.  
Kyoya almost choked.)_

No playful coaxing,  
No longer playing Perfect Host King  
Made him seem  
Older.

The searching question  
Hovered  
Between them.

Too much time had passed, so

Silently, Kyoya closed the laptop.

Silently he rose, and  
With astounding care he

Walked to the other’s side, and

Knelt, so as to meet those eyes.

……

A voice that almost sounded like his own  
Shouted

“ _ **You really don’t know, do you?**_ ”

The fury froze them both.

____________  
……  
_  
Kyoya’s dream choir was off-key._

_Jolted into the waking world, the notes grated at his soul.  
They were common and ugly. He tried to turn them off or down,  
But his own voice threatened to ring out again. _  


_Damn you, Takashi! Damn you, Tamaki!_

_Damn the truth._

_Is this happening again?_

_What now?_

_Have I driven him away?_

_Is it too late?_

_Just  
Stay._

_Another  
Trick?_

_Another  
Trap  
Another  
Joke  
Because_

_Just because I’m gay?_

_Fuck it._

_Be my dream,  
You impossible blonde._

_Can’t this be something?_

_Why are you  
Questioning me?_

_Can’t you see  
You have more  
Than my loyalty?_

_If everyone knows_

_If everyone knew_

_Would  
You  
Be  
OK?_

_**Ignore me, Ignore that yell.** _

_Just  
Let  
Me  
Stay._

_Don’t  
Ask  
Me  
Why._

_Just  
Stay._

__

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued, once more.


End file.
